


Staying Together

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, freinds growing apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: No one is coming home for Christmas and Stiles isfrustrated





	Staying Together

**Author's Note:**

> A lesson I relearn every year- the post office is _expensive_

"Well, this looks... expensive,"

Derek had never been much for mailing things, but he was familiar enough with the post office- and their insane prices- to know that seven packages would cost .... _alot_

Not that Derek personally cared about price, when it came to helping Stiles or making him happy, expense was really not an issue

That, however, was just the problem- Stiles didn't look happy at all

He was standing in front of his packages looking ... pretty agitated...

"Lydia isn't coming home for Christmas," he grumbled in frustration

"And all of this is ... for her?" Derek asked in confusion, his focus turning breifly from Stiles to the packages

"No, she's just one more on the list of severe disappointments," he huffed back, crashing down in the desk chair behind him, swirving here and there and poking one of the packages with his foot

"Malia is staying in Paris this year, Parrish decided to head up to Cambridge so Lydia wouldn't have to come down here for the holidays, Liam is going to visit Hayden in England, Scott is attached to Kira's leg and she's going back to New York with her parents this year to visit family, so he's going with her, Cora isn't coming- ofcourse, she never does, but I still felt like saying it, the only people besides us who seem to be staying here for the holidays are Melissa, Mason and Corey, and my dad,"

Derek had to admit, even he saw why Stiles would be frustrated by all of this

He was a fan of quiet holidays himself, he had never liked all the fan fare, atleast, not since he was a kid, but that didn't mean he couldn't sympathize

Stiles didn't have a big family, his holidays- until the last year, when the two of them had become a couple- were completely limited to himself and his father, he tried to compensate for that by celebrating with his freinds, so for his freinds to be gone too...

It must really be hurting him

Besides that, Stiles had always been someone who was incredibly attached to his freinds, he tried not to show it but when everyone had gone off to college it had almost shattered him

He clung to summer vacations and holidays for the chance to see them again, Derek knew that, this must really be killing him...

"I'm sorry that this happened, but you shouldn't worry about it, it's just a vacation year, everything will be back to normal next year,"

"Will it?" Stiles huffed back skeptically, causing a roll of Derek's eyes

"It will, this happened with my pack too, growing up, most years everyone gathered around at our house for a party on Christmas Eve, that's how we celebrated, then Christmas morning everyone spent with their families, but there were a few years where everyone just... ended up on vacation, visiting distant relatives, college students staying away to spend the holidays with their significant others or freinds, family vacations just so happening to end up over Christmas week, hell even my family took off one year, my other Mom, Selena, won a trip to Florida at her office and the certificate was only good for the month of December, we ended up there on Christmas week because it's all that was available at the hotel when we made our reservations,"

"Not that I don't appreciate the family history Der, because I do, but that wasn't really my point, I'm just saying... how long is it going to stay 'a vacation year'? Think about it, Malia seems happy in Paris, she's coming back less and less, Liam is as attached to Hayden as Scott is to Kira and she's _obviously_ staying in London, so how long will it be before Liam moves there too? Kira and Scott are joined at the hip, how long will it be before one of them leaves? Especially with Kira being a make up artist, sure she's just working at a salon _now_ , but you know she wants to get into special effects, how long will it be before she moves to Hollywood? Or worse, Atlanta, the zombie capitol of the world... and why would Mrs. McCall stay here if Scott leaves? You know she'll probably go with him, and Lydia... why would she _ever_ come back to Beacon Hills when she has the entire world at her fingertips? And you know anywhere she goes Parrish will go, face it Derek, in the next few years, everybody is going to leave,"

"Stiles, I think you're exaggerating a little, I'm not saying that everyone is going to stay here forever, we already know that isn't the case, but I don't think _everyone_ is going to leave," Derek said gently

"You don't know that for sure though,"

"No.... you're right, I don't, and I can't very well promise you that this is going to be the only time something like this happens, but there's something I _can_ promise you,"

"And that is?"

Derek leaned closer, taking his boyfreind's hand and giving it a gentle but firm squeeze

"No matter who else is or isn't here, I always will be, I know I'm not much of a consolation prize but-"

" _Consolation prize?_ Derek, you're the _best_ prize, and believe me, you being here... it means more to me than you could ever know,"

With that, he wrapped both arms around Derek's neck, tugging him closer and giving him a loving kiss

"I still feel pretty sore about everybody else being gone- and .... definitely about having to ship this crap... but I'm happier than I could ever say to have you here, to have you with me, to _have_ you.... I love you Derek, you know that,"

"Yeah, I know," he agreed with a soft smile, watching in amusement as Stiles scrunched his face up, head tilting to the side, eyebrows raising

"And?"

"And?"

Stiles huffed, yanking Derek's hair pointedly- not hard enough to pull any out, just hard enough to sting

" _And_ I love you too," he laughed, leaning down and kissing his partner's nose, a smirk still on his face

"Now come on, let's get to the post office before it gets any later and we have to pay express,"

"Oh _hell_ no, I am NOT paying express, if they want the freaking things that badly they'll have to come down here and get them themselves,"

"Maybe that's what you should do in the first place, lure them here," Derek teased, reluctantly leaving his boyfreind's hold and moving to start grabbing some boxes

"Hey, that's actually not a bad ide-"

" _No_ Stiles,"

"Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying,"


End file.
